This invention relates to banking machines. Specifically this invention relates to a secure depository system that operates in an unattended environment to accept deposited items from authorized users.
Unattended depositories are known in the prior art. Such depositories, which are sometimes referred to as xe2x80x9cnight depositoriesxe2x80x9d, are most often installed by banks. Such night depositories enable bank customers to make deposits to their account when the bank is closed. Customers of the bank input to the depository articles such as envelopes, bags or similar containers. The containers contain items for deposit such as checks, cash and credit slips. The deposited containers also generally contain a deposit slip to identify the entity making the deposit.
Users of a night depository place their deposit into the depository through an opening. Accessing the opening generally involves opening a door, slide or similar cover member. The secure depository generally includes a generally secure compartment. Deposited items are held in the secure compartment until an access door to the compartment is opened by an authorized person who has a lock combination, key or other suitable means for opening the secure compartment. The authorized person removes the deposited items. The items are then reviewed to determine what has been deposited and to verify that the deposited items conform with the associated deposit slip. Once the deposited items are counted and verified the appropriate account is credited.
Some secure depositories are intended to be used by consumers. Such depositories generally enable any person to place an item within the depository. Mechanisms are usually provided to prevent persons from attempting to xe2x80x9cfishxe2x80x9d items out of the depository. Because such depositories may be accessed by any person there is some risk of vandalism due to persons inserting destructive materials into the depository. Such materials may destroy deposits that have been placed in the depository.
Other depositories are designed to be used only by selected customers of the bank or other institution. Such depositories require a key to be accessed. Customers of the bank or institution who are authorized to insert deposited items into such depositories are provided with a key. The key may be used to unlock a depository door to access an opening so that an item may be deposited. While keys are a convenient way of restricting access to a depository they are also relatively expensive to produce. This is particularly true where several persons who work for a particular bank customer need to have keys so that they may make deposits. Keys are sometimes lost or stolen which results in a need to provide duplicate keys which is an additional cost.
One of the drawbacks associated with night depositories is that they provide no immediate record that the user has made the deposit. Disputes sometimes arise between institutions which accept deposits and customers as to whether a deposit was made. When a deposit cannot be accounted for there is often a question as to whether an employee of the customer may have misappropriated the deposit. There are sometimes questions as to whether employees of the bank or third party employees responsible for emptying the depository have misappropriated the deposit. In some cases such disputes are impossible to resolve.
Thus there exists a need for a secure depository that restricts operation to authorized users which is economical to install and operate and which provides immediate records of deposits so that disputes over lost deposits are reduced.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a secure depository system.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a secure depository system that limits operation of the system to selected individuals.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a secure depository system that is remotely programmable for purposes of changing individuals who are authorized to operate the depository.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a secure depository system that provides a user with a record of deposits made.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a secure depository system that provides electronic records of transactions.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a secure depository system that provides electronic records of transactions conducted, which electronic records are remotely accessible.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a secure depository system which provides image records related to transactions.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a secure depository system which provides image records, which include images of both a user and an item deposited.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a secure depository system which enables operation using different types of input devices such as a card, a key or manual inputs.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a secure depository system that enables operation in response to a combination of inputs.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a secure depository system that includes programmable operating instructions for providing a user with instructions for operating the depository through an output device.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a secure depository system that makes information concerning transactions readily available for auditing purposes.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a secure depository system which selectively provides an output to a service provider concerning the contents of the depository.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a secure depository system that delivers remote indications of conditions which exist at the depository.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a secure depository system which may be readily retrofit to operate in connection with an existing depository.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a secure depository system which includes a depository suitable for use in an outdoor environment.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a secure depository system that may be readily configured through use of a remote computer interface.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a secure depository system that enables the depository to be integrated with an ATM or similar transaction processing network.
Further objects of the present invention will be made apparent in the following Best Modes for Carrying Out Invention and the appended claims.
The foregoing objects are accomplished in an exemplary embodiment of the present invention by a system which includes at least one secure depository. The depository includes a control panel, which control panel has at least one input device through which a user may input identifying information. The control panel preferably further includes a printer for providing a user with a receipt for transactions conducted at the depository.
In the exemplary form of the invention the control panel is retrofit to an existing depository. The retrofit installation is accomplished by removing a key cylinder conventionally used for unlocking the depository door. Removal of the key cylinder provides a key opening through which control wiring is run. The control wiring is in operative connection with an electrical actuator which is operative to change the depository door between locked and unlocked conditions. The electrical actuator in the exemplary embodiment is retrofit to the existing depository and provides the movement that was previously manually achieved through operation of the key cylinder.
The control panel of the exemplary embodiment includes a processor and a data store. The processor is in operative connection with one or more input devices and an output device. The data store includes data representative of instructions and programs for operating the depository. These instructions include output messages which are operative to prompt a user in operation of the depository. The data store further includes authorized user inputs and identifying data usable to identify and distinguish the secure depository from other depositories that may be connected in the system. The processor is further operative to store in the data store data representative of deposits made into the depository.
The exemplary embodiment of the present invention further includes an exterior camera for viewing a user positioned in an exterior area. An interior camera includes an interior field of view and is operative to view items deposited into the depository. The cameras are in operative connection with a recording device which records image data during transactions, which data includes images of users and the items deposited.
In the exemplary embodiment of the system the depository is in operative connection with a remote computer. The remote computer is operative to download data into the data store. The downloaded data includes configuration data. This configuration data includes data corresponding to the inputs to be made by authorized users to operate the depository. The remote computer is further operative to receive data concerning deposits made into the depository. Various types of connections may be used between the depository and the remote computer. Such connections may include dial-up connections such as through modems, a lease line connection, or connection through a local or wide area network. In alternative embodiments the depository may be connected through a TCP/IP connection to exchange data with various computers in a network. In addition or in the alternative, the depository may be connected to financial transaction processing networks such as an ATM network.